Charity Dedication Concert
by DragonHolder89
Summary: It's time for the Dedication Concert and the gang gets to perform and pick on Anzu and Tea. Tea and Anzu bashing. And Mark and Nick return from Egypt. Rated M for language and lemon. Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read.


Main Pairings: AtemXYamiXYugiXOC-Trey Takamota

MarikuXMarikXMalikXOC Nick

AkefiaXBakuraXRyouXOC- Mark Takamota

Bandit KeithXOC-Justine Wheeler

Band: Boys Of Egypt

Trey-Lead Singer

Mariku-Drums

Akefia-Electric Guitar

Seth-Bass Guitar

Nick- Keyboard

Mark-Violin

Looks of Ocs:

Trey-Black and red short hair like Kyo from FB , green eyes, right ear pierced, and one other piercing which will be revealed later.

Justine- long blonde hair, and no piercings.

Nick- Ichigo style blue hair, brown eyes, both ears pierced.

Mark- red short hair put in ponytail, blue eyes, no piercings.

Summary: It's time for the Dedication Concert and the gang gets to perform and pick on Anzu and Tea. Tea and Anzu bashing. And Mark and Nick return from Egypt.

Rated m for language and lemon.

**DisClaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER TREY AND MY SISTER OWNS THE CHARACTER JUSTINE. MY COUSINS ALSO OWN MARK AND NICK.**

***June 20***

"I don't think we should," said a boy with short black and red hair. "I say we should," said a boy with tan skin and white hair.

Trey and Akefia were sitting in the living room of the Moto residents. "Maybe, but with Mark and Nick gone we can't do much," said Trey as he kicked the book he was reading from the couch. Akefia,who was sitting in the recliner, just chuckled, before a 'eep' made them turn to the doorway. 3 boys with tri-colored hair stood there. Atem chuckled as Yugi walked in with a blush on his face and sat on Trey's lap.

"Yugi?"

"Huh"

"What Happened?" asked Trey. Yugi blushed more, buried his face in Trey's neck and mumbled 'Yami grabbed my butt.' Trey looked over to Yami with a playful glare. Atem and Akefia chuckled. Yugi looked up as Atem sat next to Trey, "I don't think he did it intentionally," said Atem. This time Yami chuckled, "I did." "Why?" asked Akefia enjoying the scene. "What were you two talking about?" asked Yugi wanting to change the subject. "Oh. The Dedication Concert," answered Trey. Just as Atem was about to say something, Solomon walked in the 16 other people.

Akefia smiled as Ryou and Bakura came over and sat on his lap. "But why bring up Mark and Nick?" asked Atem, curious about why Trey would be talking about their brothers. "Well they are part of the band," said Trey. "Yeah. I miss having them here," said Mariku. Everyone sat down in various places, with Yami coming and sitting in Atem's lap.

After about 2 hours of arguing between, Trey, Akefia, and Seth (notice Mariku isn't talking, why cause Malik and Marik are kissing him) they came to a decision to do the concert without Mark and Nick.

"When is the concert?" asked Justine while sitting on the floor leaning against Keith. "July 4th," said Akefia. "Really, that soon?" asked Seto. Trey nodded, "And we get to choose up to 20 songs." "Really," said Joey. "Yep," said Seth, "And you all are performing as well." Everyone in the room was excited about that. 3 more hours of talking and everyone had 16 of the 20 songs and who would sing them. After that everyone left and Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Trey headed up up bed.

***June 21***

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

"WILL ONE OF YOU BOYS ANSWER?" called Solomon from the shop.

Trey was up at that and picked up the phone.

***ON THE PHONE***

T- Hello Moto Residents. This is Trey.

M- Hey Bro.

T- Hey Mark. How's Egypt?

M- Fine. Nick is being a baby.

T- Why?

M- Cause he misses everyone.

T- oh. huh. Interesting.

M- Why is that?

T- Well yesterday Mariku said he misses you guys.

M- He did?

T- Yea

M- He the only one?

T- Well maybe.

M- WHAT? YOU AND ATEM DON'T MISS US?

T- I never said that

M- Yes you did

T- No I didn't

M-Yes

T- No

M- Yes

off phone "Trey what's wrong?" comes Yugi's voice. "Nothing. Mark's mad at me," said Trey.

PHONE

M- Who was that?

T- Yugi

M- Put him on.

T- Why?

M-Do It.

T- Fine

Yugi gets on

Y- What up Mark?

M- Does Trey and Atem miss us?

Y- Yea. Why?

M- Trey said only Mariku misses us.

Y- Oh he did

M- Yea. Tell him I'm not talking to him or Atem and neither is Nick. Not until they apologize.

Y- Will do. Bye.

M- Bye.

End phone call.

"You heard him right?"

"Yea. We did," said Atem, who was standing next to Trey with his arm around him. "So, when are u going to?" asked Yugi. "I'm not," said Trey. "Me neither," said Atem. "Then you two can sleep in the other room until you do," said both Yugi and Yami, before going down to breakfast.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Yugi and Yami aren't home.

Moto Residence~

Trey was sitting on the couch reading a magazine on Duel Monsters. He was too caught up in reading an article on new zombie cards that he failed to notice Atem walking up behind him. "What cha reading?" he asked. Trey jumped and whirled around, glaring at him, "Don't do that!" Atem laughed, "Sorry, love." Trey huffed and sat back on the couch. Atem smiled, leaned down and started kissing Trey's neck, "Trey come upstairs with me and spend some time with me." "Did you forget that I'm still sore from what happened this morning with the stairs?" asked Trey. "Nope. You should be fine to go a few rounds," said Atem as he walked around the couch and picked Trey up bridle style and carried him upstairs to their current bedroom. He kicked the door open and closed before dropping Trey on the bed.

Lemon start

Trey sat up and look deeply into Atem's eyes, lust was heavy in his green eyes. Before he knew it, Atem had pinned him down and feverishly kissed him. Atem gently bit and lick on Trey's lips, asking for entrance. Trey moaned as Atem's tongue slipped in and explored the moist cavern. He found Trey's tongue and encourage him into a heated battle for dominance, which Trey won. Hands ran up and down each others bodies as things got heated, Atem's hands running under Trey's shirt and pulled his left nipple ring. Trey moaned and rolled his hips, connected both covered crotches, bringing a moan from Atem. The two broke their kiss as the need for air was too great. As Trey tried to regain his breath Atem was pulling off his shirt before pulling off Trey's shirt and taking the nipple ring out. He looked at the skin at his disposal with a hungry smile before attacking Trey's neck. He nipped and lick before biting down on the crook of his neck. Trey yelped, but mewed as Atem lick his love bite. "Atem," moaned Trey. Atem smirked around the skin before he kissed Trey on the lips again, all the while twisting and pinching his nipples. Atem left his lips and kissed to the ear, slowly nibbling on it, before going down and took the right nipple into his mouth. Nothing but moans and mews came out of Trey's mouth as his back arched. Atem flicked and gently nibbled the bud until hard and kissed to the other giving it the same treatment. As soon as he was done with that one, kissed his way down, dipping his tongue and nibbled Trey's naval before he came to a stop at the waist line of Trey's pants. Atem looked up into Trey's eyes, love, passion, and lust swimming in those gorgeous green eyes. "You look beautiful, my love." Trey was panting. He smirked and grinded his crotch against Atem, savoring the deep moan that came from the sexy Egyptian before him. Atem growled as he pulled Trey into a searing kiss, and undoing both of their pants and belts. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva, and pulled Trey's pants and boxers off before pulling off his. Atem stared at the body below him, "Very sexy," he said as his hand lightly brushed against Trey's member, already standing proud and tall, "Someone's eager." Trey moaned, "Well you would be too if you're use to three people." He screamed as Atem licked his member from base to tip. "Oh fuck!" screamed Trey. Atem chuckled and continued to lick, occasionally sucking on the tip, tasting the pre-cum there. "Ah, AH…oh Atem," moaned Trey. He licked until Trey was coated before taking all of him in his mouth. Trey screamed at the top of his lungs. Atem sucked, nipped, and licked making delicious moans and mews come from Trey. "Atem, please, more!" begged Trey. Atem bobbed up and down, he even deep-throated him. Trey could feel his end coming as Atem started to massage his balls. "A-Atem, I'm get cl-cl-close." Atem went faster, he wanted to taste him, he even slipped his tongue in the slit. Soon it was too much, "ATEM!" Trey yelled as he came. Atem drank all his love gave before letting go with an audible 'pop'. He licked his lips, "You taste divine." Trey just nodded, everything was white. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Atem turned to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread some onto his fingers before spreading Trey's legs out farther, "You ready Trey?" Trey nodded, Atem circled the entrance before slipping in the first finger. Trey moaned as Atem thrust his finger in and out, "Ah, oh, ah, Atem!" Atem slipped in a second and then a third, hitting Trey's sweet spot. "YES! Right there!" Atem smirked as he continued at that spot while stretching. "You like?" Trey somehow managed to nodded, "Well just wait until I'm inside you." Atem blew into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, before kissing Trey's already abused lips. Atem pulled back and pulled out his fingers, earning him a small growl from Trey. He chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll get what you want soon." He squeezed more lube onto his heated flesh and tried to keep his mouth shut as he rubbed himself with the lube. Trey watched, licking his lips. The sight of Atem rubbing himself and trying terribly to stop his moans was quite the turn on. He could feel his own member tweak and twitch as he watched. Atem stopped and looked down at his lover, "So what should it be today? Doggie? On your back? Whatever it is, it's fine with me." Trey hummed before an evil smirk took over and he knocked Atem onto his back. Atem stared back at him confused. "I want to ride you. It's been too long since I have ridden you," Trey said as he gently nibbled on Atem's ear. Atem moaned, "Yes, it has. So my little servant, pleasure your Pharaoh as you are one of the only ones who can." Trey nodded and carefully positioned himself over Atem's member. Atem placed his hands on Trey's hips as Trey gently slide down on him. Both moaned and panted as Trey slide all the way to the hilt. Trey laid his head on Atem's shoulder as Atem rubbed the small of his back, "You okay Trey?" Trey nodded, "Yeah…just wait…a minute to adjust." Atem held his head and kissed him passionately. Trey rolled his hips, breaking the kiss to moan. Atem grunted, "Trey…you better move or I'll take you myself." Trey did as he was told and slid up until only the tip was left in before slamming back down. Atem moaned as Trey keep this up. "Oh Trey…." Trey started to pick up his pace, going faster, trying to find his spot. Too bad that wasn't fast enough for Atem. He pushed them so Trey was on his back and he thrust into that spot. "ATEM!" screamed Trey. Atem smirked as he continued to hit that spot, going faster and harder. Trey all the while just saw stars. Atem could feel his ending coming and he knew Trey was close too. He reached down their sweaty bodies and pumped Trey in time with his thrusts. "OH! ATEM, AH, ah, ah ATEM!" screamed Trey over and over. "Come on baby! Come with me!" said Atem. Soon all of this became too much for Trey. He screamed Atem's name as he came over their stomachs and Atem's hand. The muscles clenched around Atem as he thrust a few more times before screaming Trey's name and came inside of him. The two laid like that for a while before Atem clasped on Trey, both riding out their waves. Atem was the first to come back. He gently pulled out and laid beside him, pulling the comforter on top of them before Trey cuddled next to him. "That was amazing," Trey said. Atem nodded, "Yeah. You feel better than earlier?" Trey smiled, "Yea, but now to explain to Yugi and Yami why I'll be limping." Atem just chuckled, "You're right. But not if you claim to be sick today." And Trey did just that.

* * *

**Just so you know my cousin wrote the sex scene. I just did a few minor adjustments.**

**Yugi: Really?**

**Yea just don't tell him that.**

**Yami and Atem: we won't.**

**Nick: please review.**


End file.
